Sekirei: the Art of War
by DragonKnightRyu
Summary: OC-Centric (Canon Character WILL play a main role) Upon returning from a mission, Ryu Hisanaga, a now retired captain within the JSDF heads to Shinto Teito where an old friend of his lives, and upon arrival, he is drawn into a battle that many refer to as a game... "By Kami, I'll show these god-damn amateurs how a REAL professional fights in a war!" Co-Written with AstralXYZ
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: None of us own Sekirei

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"_Radio/Telephone_"

Chapter One: Old Friends

* * *

><p><strong>Shinto Teito International Airport<strong>

* * *

><p>A man in his early thirties sighed as he walked away from the security station shaking his head in disappointment, while impressive, he found that the new technology being touted by MBI was leading security to becoming over dependent, whatever happened to the instinct of man in this day and age?<p>

Shaking his head again he rubbed at the slight scruff that was building up along his jaw and chin, almost matching the buzzed brown hair he had as his dark green eyes looked over the airport, he was wearing a set of military fatigues with a pair of combat boots and a set of dog tags,, along his right cheek was a small amount of burn scarring that had wrinkled, carefully analyzing all of the civilians around him with a calm gaze, a slight amount of suspicion. '_Stop it,_' he commanding himself as he took in and released a calming breath. '_This isn't North Korea, there are not hostile secret agents hanging around._'

Taking another breath he opened his eyes and started walking again, heading towards the Airport's exit and hailed a cab, giving the driver an address in the North Section of the city, the home of an old friend of his, Takehito Asama, a researcher in MBI that he had known from High school, he last talked to him in person around ten years ago before he had deployed overseas, although before he had went on his last mission about several years ago he had received a letter from him bragging about getting married to a real beauty.

He knew he probably should've called ahead to announce his visit, but… he always enjoyed seeing a flabbergasted look on the too-smart-for-his-own-good researcher's face.

It had taken good hour and a half to reach the address that Takehito had given him several years ago. '_Hopefully the address is still valid,_' he thought to himself as he looked over the boarding house. '_Well, here we go._'

Walking into the yard he went up to the front door and rang the bell.

"I'll be right there!" a familiar female voice called out, even as soft footsteps could be heard heading towards the door.

When the door opened up, Ryu was greeted by a youthful looking woman with long lavender colored hair with light brown eyes wearing a traditional Miko's outfit with a purple hakama pants. "You must be Miya," Ryu said as he smiled in greeting, bowing slightly. "Takehito was quite descriptive when he wrote to me about his soon-to-be wife, I'm Ryu Hisanaga, is that fool around?"

Miya's mouth twitched slightly at Ryu's callousness, but curved upwards in a smile anyway. "That person is… unavailable at the moment, Hisanaga-san."

Ryu let out a sigh with a slight chuckle. "Yeah, should've expected he'd be at work..." he said with another chuckle. "I probably should've called ahead, but… the face he makes when I actually manage to surprise him is just too funny... you mind telling him I dropped by?"

"I'll be sure to pass the message on," Miya replied, a wistful smile crossing her face for but an instant. "Would you like some tea? I can hardly let a friend of my husband's leave without it."

Ryu smiled in response. "That would be great," he agreed. "And honestly it would be a good chance to get to know you better, after all, me and 'Hito… well… we go way back, I'd like to see what it was about you that enamored him so much."

"Very well," Miya bowed slightly. "Please, come on in then."

"Thank you," Ryu said gratefully as he entered the house, removing his boots as he did so. "This is a beautiful home you have..."

"Indeed. It was left to me by that person after all…" Miya nodded as she led Ryu into the foyer.

Ryu tilted his head slightly at her comment, but let it slide as they came into a small dining area. "So, how has 'Hito been?" he asked as he settled himself at the table. "I haven't been able to keep in touch with him as much as I wanted to unfortunately... I had to maintain communication blackout while overseas..."

The lavenderette kept her serene smile as she looked at a picture hanging on the wall. "Takehito has been doing well. It's been… peaceful around here," she added as an afterthought, even as she poured Ryu a cup of tea from the ever-present teapot on the table.

"Good to hear," Ryu said with a content sigh as he took a sip of tea. "Delicious," he commented. "So, tell me about yourself, Asama-san, how'd you two meet?"

"We met in MBI actually," Miya smiled, even as she sipped at her tea gracefully. "He was working there as a scientist, and I was involved with… security at his lab."

Ryu smiled slightly in response. "'Hito always has liked strong women," he informed, smiling at fond memories. "I know that it's probably some big secret that he's working on, but… I hope you've managed to keep him from getting _too _deep into his research, I know how he can get, he once went an entire week without showering in college when he got too wrapped up in a project."

Miya's smile cracked slightly, but she said, "He has always been like that, hasn't he? Ufufufu…"

Ryu joined in her chuckles. "Yeah, he's incorrigible when it comes to research," he agreed. "How has it been running this boarding house?"

"To say the least, it's been hectic. Without that person around, it's a little… vexing keeping the little birds around here in control," Miya looked towards the residential rooms in the hallway.

A frown flickered across Ryu's face for a brief moment before he returned it to a grin. "I have to admit, I was surprised when he told me about starting a boarding house," he admitted. "He has trouble watching out for himself, let alone others… must've changed quite a bit..."

Miya's smile cracked further. "He grew since then, Hisanaga-san. Although I wish he learned to watch out for himself _as well _as others…"

Ryu's own smile faltered slightly as he studied the woman before him as she collected himself, his eyes narrowing. "Asama-san..." he started, his voice cool as he spoke, setting down the teacup to fold his hands in front of him. "Where is he?"

Miya sighed as she dropped her smiling facade. "He's… sleeping, Hisanaga-san. I don't believe it wise to wake him up," she said in a tone that all but conveyed the double meaning behind her words.

Ryu closed his eyes and mentally counted back from ten. "Why lie to me," he said finally, in a barely restrained growl. "Why lie about that fact that my best friend, a man I consider to be a brother, is dead?"

"I never lied, Hisanaga-san," Miya said sorrowfully. "He was more than a best friend to me as well… but then all that happened… To this day, I can never forget the events that led to his… slumber."

"Asama-san..." Ryu started only to bite himself off as he took another calming breath. "I do not like deceit among friends, and I suppose I wrongfully assumed that someone 'Hito was involved with would feel the same way… how do you think… I feel right now… how do you think I would've felt making an ass of myself when I went to - and I _would_ have - MBI to visit him only to find out that he's dead and his wife didn't have the _courtesy _to inform me straight out?"

Miya froze in place for several moments, before sighing and looking slightly away to avoid meeting Ryu's stern gaze. "Trust me, Hisanaga-san, it hurts me to even talk about Takehito at this point. What happened to him… is constantly eating a hole in my heart. I feel responsible for it, yet I can't do anything other than reminisce about the times we used to share together…"

Ryu took in a deep breath. "Was his death pointless?" he questioned.

"It was not," she shook her head, placing a hand over her heart as she looked at the residential area again.

"Good, I'm disappointed in the fool for getting himself killed," he informed with a sigh. "But… at least he didn't die for nothing..." he let out another tired sigh. "And here… I thought he'd be the one visiting _my _grave..."

Miya couldn't help but narrow her eyes slightly as she focused in on the man's tiny details - the way he carried himself rigidly, the way he constantly shifted his shoulders as if there was a missing weight around him, the way his fingers were blistered ever so slightly from gripping something… It was then that she put two and two together and realized exactly what she was seeing.

"Were you a soldier?" she asked.

Ryu nodded in confirmation. "Captain Ryu Hisanaga, Retired, formerly of the Japanese Ground Self Defense Force, Special Forces Group," he informed. "Honorably Discharged after completing a long term mission in North Korea that went south… taking my team with it," he sighed. "'Hito always called _me _the fool for getting into the SFG..."

"I see… It must have been a horrible experience," Miya could sympathize with him, herself having probably done similar things in the past, on top of Takehito's death.

Ryu shrugged. "We knew the risks going in," he informed with a slight smile. "And each of us made an oath to keep on living, no matter what happens to the rest of us."

Miya smiled slightly, recalling her earlier days when she had made a similar oath. "So… what will you do now? Have you made any plans on where to stay after arriving here at Shinto Teito?"

Ryu shook his head. "Not particularly," he informed. "My parents passed away a long time ago and I don't have family to visit, and with 'Hito gone… I suppose I have an open schedule..."

"I see… How long are you planning to stay here?" Miya nodded her understanding.

Ryu shrugged. "Not sure really," he informed. "I… I don't really have anywhere to go, to be honest, I lived in the Barracks on base so..."

"Well, until you decide, perhaps you could stay here?" Miya clapped her hands together, nodding to herself. "I'd like to listen to more stories of my husband as well."

Ryu smiled. "That's a good idea," he agreed. "I suppose I should try and help you, I owe 'Hito's spirit for not being there when… he passed on."

"Thank you for your help in advance then," Miya bowed slightly, her smiling facade returning in full force. "This poor widow appreciates it."

Ryu chuckled in response. "Poor widow, right, and I'm sure that this 'poor widow' couldn't thrash me in a spar," he smirked at her startled look and pointed to his palm. "While not extremely noticeable, I do know how to recognize the callouses of sword-users."

"Ara, ara, I've been found out," Miya's smile returned as she covered her mouth with the sleeve of her haori. "Very well, I suppose I must accept the challenge, but perhaps sometime else."

Ryu chuckled in response, picking up the teacup once again."Like I said, you'd probably thrash me..." he informed. "While I'm a good knife and hand fighter… I'm… not a fair fighter."

"Ara?" Miya's smile widened slightly. "All the better for sparring then, Ryu-san. For now, I need to go buy groceries for dinner later…"

Ryu nodded. "I understand, and I need to do some shopping myself," he informed. "And picked up a few items, forgive me, but I hope you are not opposed to me keeping some personal firearms here? They're civilian standards and will be kept in a footlocker unless I'm maintaining them, old habits and all that."

"Ara?" Miya raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "I have no objections, but we have some… other tenants here that may be surprised by the presence of firearms. Just remember this rule, violence is _forbidden _in Izumo Inn…" At that, she smiled a ladylike smile, even as a shadow fell over her eyes and an aura of doom flooded the room, causing the temperature to drop several degrees in an instant, even as a floating Hannya mask suddenly materialized out of thin air over her right shoulder.

Ryu rose an eyebrow. "'Hito actually taught you how to do that?" he asked, his lips quirking in amusement as he let out a chuckle. "I'm surprised, _I _had to essentially reverse engineer to get my own."

Miya actually lost her composure for a moment, causing the Hannya mask to shatter and dissipate into the air it had come from, before she hurriedly covered it up with a forced chuckle. "Ara, ara, what could you possibly be talking about?"

"Oh gee, I wonder," Ryu returned with a roll of his eyes as a pair of golden draconic eyes flashed over his shoulder.

Miya just kept smiling mysteriously, although on the inside she was a little miffed that for once, her Hannya mask had failed to work. Scratch that, she was more than a little irritated. Then again she shouldn't be surprised, considering that the man had been around her husband about as long as she had.

Ryu chuckled as the eyes dispersed. "Still, I will abide by your rules," he informed with a smile. "I will not provoke anyone into a fight."

"Very well then. I hope you enjoy your stay here in Izumo Inn," Miya gracefully bowed as she got up to leave. "Ah, I hope you don't mind if we settle your room arrangements later."

Ryu nodded in understanding as he followed suit. "Of course," he agreed. "I'll be back myself this evening, until then, Asama-san."

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Shinto Teito<strong>

* * *

><p>A young woman stood in a bookstore, peering through her glasses at a bookshelf intently. She drew more than a few passing stares, owing to her rather… curvaceous body, which her gray sleeveless blouse with detached sleeves going to her elbows and dark blue miniskirt with did nothing much to hide, especially with the unbuttoned part of the blouse under her chest that left her H-cup underbust on prominent display. Her metallic silver hair tied into two long low-hanging ponytails that trailed a path over her shoulders, draping over her chest and going down to her waist didn't help either - it was a rather unnatural colour after all, and a rather unusual style to wear your hair in.<p>

Brow creased in concentration, the woman scanned through the rack before pulling out a certain title. She frowned when she realized the item was wrapped in plastic, and noticing that there was a sign on a nearby shelf saying 'No Free Reading'. With a loud sigh, she put it into the basket she was holding, hurriedly camouflaging it under a fashion magazine that she'd likely throw away later anyway.

She ignored the looks she was getting as she reached the counter to ring up her purchases - she was used to them anyway. After a minute or two of waiting in line, she reached the cashier and placed her basket on the counter. Said cashier gave her a few strange looks as he checked out the books and the magazine she had bought, and an even stranger look after the woman presented a black coloured card with the words 'MBI' firmly emblazoned on it. With a loud sigh, he decided not to press the issue - who was he to judge anyway? Although she did buy some rather odd stuff…

"Thank you," the woman inclined her head slightly in an almost flat voice, before she headed towards the exit, while pulling out a magazine first and then one of her books, ripping open the plastic wrapping and hiding it behind the magazine.

"Next!" the cashier called out, sighing. Why the heck would a woman of her age be buying _and _reading _shoujo manga _of all things?

The woman's mouth twitched upwards in a slight smile as she discreetly read her camouflaged manga, thoughts running through her head as she deeply considered the plot of the story. Expertly dodging the other shoppers without even looking, she navigated her way to the exit, waiting for the automatic sliding door to open before exiting.

"As I thought, she has to be falling for Ryu-kun!" she whispered just for herself to hear, her head still buried in her manga. "Aaaah, if only I could too…"

At that exact moment, her sixth sense failed her, and she walked right into a hard, warm body. Letting out a yelp in surprise, she lost her balance and fell backwards onto her back, losing her magazine and manga in the process.

A loud clatter was heard in front of her. "Damn!" a masculine voice cursed. "Hey miss, you alright?"

"Uh, owowowow…" the woman muttered, rubbing her head. What the heck had she walked into? It felt so hard, but yet so warm...

"Are you hurt at all, miss?" the voice asked again. "Do you need medical assistance?"

"I wouldn't go as far as to say I need it…" the woman opened her eyes slowly, jerking backwards slightly when she realized there was a very much masculine face leaning in close to her. She couldn't help but take in the man's strong features - his shaved hair, the bit of scruff on his square chin and the burn scars on his right cheek…

'_Well, not exactly shoujo manga material, but he looks strong...' _she thought to herself, before suddenly realizing that the miniscule weight that had usually settled on her ears and nose was gone. "My glasses!" she turned around and started searching for them on the ground.

"Are these them?" the man asked as he helped her search, holding up her glasses, whose lenses had cracked. "Sorry to say but..."

"Uuuuu…" the woman slumped visibly as her eyes teared up slightly. After a while, she pointed a finger at him and yelled out, "Take responsibility for them!" Another few moments after that, her cheeks turned beet red, and she turned around and squatted down, holding her head in her hands. "Aah, I… I've done it…" she whimpered.

"Who's your optometrist?" the man asked, a kind smile spreading across his face. "It was my fault, I think my footlocker hit them when I dropped it."

"Y-You're not mad at me for yelling at you?" the woman turned around, blinking as she got a good look at the man.

Ryu shrugged in response as he helped her pick up her purchases. "No worries, I've had worse shouted into my face," he informed as he picked up the manga that had fallen free of the magazine it was hidden under. "Interesting reading choice."

"GAAAAAAAH!" the woman yelped as she scrambled to pull the manga out of his hands, before cuddling it to her chest and looking at him with large, puffy eyes. "D-Don't look!" she whimpered shyly.

Ryu chuckled lightly at her embarrassment as he couldn't help but reach out and pat her head comfortingly. "Don't worry about it," he told her kindly. "Wanna know something, my fifty-something _male _former CO reads these kinds of mangas as well."

The woman's heart skipped a beat at the gesture, before she looked up right into the man's dark green eyes. '_I could get lost in them forever..._' she thought, barely noticing her body beginning to heat up. '_W-Wait, I'm reacting?'_ Her eyes widened slightly in shock.

"You... you'd better get me a new pair of glasses..." she forced herself to look away, trying to hide her blush. She needed to confirm it before she did anything rash!

"Of course," he confirmed as he stood up, holding out a hand to her to assist her. "Do you have a preferred store?"

"N-Not really... any store will do... they're just clear glasses..." the woman shook her head.

"Alright, oh, right, my name is Ryu Hisanaga, a pleasure to meet you, miss…?" he questioned, searching for her name.

"I'm Shi-Shiratori," the woman fumbled her name slightly in her embarrassment and nervousness.

"Shiratori…" Ryu murmured, rolling the name off of his tongue. "A beautiful name."

"D-Don't say my name like that! It's... embarrassing..." Shiratori whispered, rubbing her thighs together as her reaction became more pronounced.

"Sorry," Ryu apologised, a soft chuckle emerging from his throat. "Here we are," he declared, stopping at an eyeglass store. "Just choose whichever one you want."

"Umm, I just need new lenses..." Shiratori produced her broken glasses, revealing that the metal half-frame was mostly undamaged.

Ryu nodded in understanding and talked with the technician who nodded in understanding and quickly replaced the lens' with Ryu paying him. "Here you are, Shiratori-san," Ryu told her as he held out her eyeglasses to her. "Although… it is such a shame to hide such pretty eyes."

"St-stop it, you're embarrassing me…" Shiratori whispered as she took her glasses back with a blush and put them on.

Almost immediately her demeanor changed, becoming more relaxed, while her mouth flattened back into a neutral expression. "Thank you for your help," she bowed slightly, even her voice levelling out and becoming neutral.

Ryu smiled at her. '_Personality trigger?_' he wondered privately. "You're welcome, Shiratori-san."

"I actually don't mind if you call me Shira or Tori, I know my name is a bit of a mouthful," the edges of the woman's mouth quirked upwards slightly, as much of a smile as she could give in her current state.

"Of course, Tori-san," he replied. "And may I say… you are much more beautiful when you smile more honestly."

Shiratori's cheeks coloured only slightly this time. "Umm… I…" she was rendered speechless as well, before she lifted her hand up and took her glasses off, looking at Ryu again as she reverted to her other self. "L-Like this?" she forced a smile, still blushing.

"That's the one," Ryu confirmed, smiling at you. "I wish you the best of luck in your future, Tori-san, I hope we can meet again."

"Umm… right!" Shiratori nodded enthusiastically, already making plans to meet him again.

"Until we meet again, Tori-san," he said as he turned and began walking away once again.

Shiratori nodded as she, too, walked off and turned around a corner, but almost immediately turned back to peek around at the retreating form of Ryu. Making her decision, she slipped on her glasses again, turning on her cool mask in the process. She then slipped back into the crowd to follow after him.

Ryu yawned slightly as he continued to walk, rolling his shoulder slightly for the arm that was carrying the footlocker with his civilian weapons inside. '_Well… that was an interesting meeting,_' he thought to himself as he made his way towards his next stop, a furniture store to get a few items for his new room. '_Hmm, going to need to find a computer shop, need a laptop..._'

As he turned a corner he thought he had caught a glimpse of metallic colored hair, but dismissed it as a trick of the sun and his most recent meeting, however, after seeing it for the fifth time, this time after exiting a small store - after purchasing a small desk and arranging for it to be delivered.

'_I wonder… is the little bird following me?_' he thought, slightly humoured, slightly suspicious. '_Hmm… not bad… but..._'

He grinned slightly as he began using some of the tricks that he picked up in Special Forces training - tricks that saved his ass countless times avoiding enemy spies, he might add - and quickly managed to position himself in a place that would give him a clear view as his pursuer passed by.

Sure enough, a head of metallic silver hair raced past a moment later. From his position, he could see her calmly looking around, scanning the area through her glasses. "Did I lose him?" Shiratori muttered neutrally, although listening closer he could pick up a hint of desperation in her voice.

Smirking slightly, his instincts - instincts that he never doubted after they saved his ass from an active landmine - telling him that she wished him no harm, he stepped out from his cover, making sure to keep her out of sight line as he kept his steps calm, body relaxed and mind clear in a sort of zen state as he stepped up behind her. "Hello… little bird," he announced. "What has you following me today?"

Shiratori jumped hard enough in shock that her glasses flew off. She barely managed to grab them in time, although she ended up unbalancing herself again and crashed her face into the ground. "It hurts!" she whined, waving her glasses in the air. What she didn't realize was that she was in a position with her hips in the air where Ryu could see under her miniskirt…

Sniggering Ryu averted his eyes politely. "Are you alright, Tori-san?" he asked her, mirth in his voice. "If so, you may wish to… _reposition _yourself."

The butt waving in the air suddenly froze. A short moment later, Shiratori jumped again, this time somehow managing to land perfectly in a seiza position. "I'm sorry for fol-following you!" she prostrated herself at his feet in apology. "B-But I had something I needed to confirm with you!"

Ryu chuckled again. "Stand up Tori-san," he told her as he gently placed a hand on her upper arm and guided her to her feet. "What is it you wanted to confirm?"

"Umm, Ryu-kun… ca… can you hold still for a mo-moment…?" Shiratori suddenly started blushing, even as she felt the heat within her well up once again, this time even hotter than before. She was reacting to him, she was sure of it! "A-And close your eyes…"

Ryu rose an eyebrow in response, but complied anyways, not feeling any hostility from her. "Okay..."

Shiratori hesitated for a moment, before she leaned against Ryu's front, having to tiptoe to reach his head. "Th-This should do it…" she whispered, hesitating once again, before smacking her own cheeks to get herself to move and pressing her lips against Ryu's.

Ryu froze in response his eyes flying open as the girl kissed him, his mind going blank from the shock - although for some reason his body responded as his hands came up and held her arms.

What happened next engraved itself into both of their memories forever - a bright silver light began emanating from Shiratori, even as a warm surge of energy filled both of them. The woman arched her back, letting out a happy sigh as silver, ethereal wings spread out from her back. With that, she opened her eyes and smiled happily at the man. "Let me formally introduce myself, Ryu-kun. I'm Shiratori, Sekirei number 25. P-Pleased to meet you!"

"Hwa?" Ryu responded intelligently. "You lost me when you kissed me..."

"I-I'll explain when we get home…" Shiratori poked her fingers together shyly, even as she looked at the ground.

Ryu took in a breath and let out a sigh before nodding. "Yes, I suppose going somewhere more private would be helpful," he commented. "Well… Izumo House shouldn't be _too _far from here... "

"I-Izumo Inn!? Where the Ha-Hannya of the North lives!?" Shiratori gasped, suddenly looking very fearful.

"Hannya?" Ryu asked. "Oh dear… looks like Asama-san overused that mask of hers..."

"... Have mercy…" Shiratori hid behind Ryu, shyly tugging at the hem of his shirt. "Don't let her kill me…"

"She wouldn't do such a thing," Ryu informed, chuckling slightly. "You've never done anything to her."

Shiratori just pressed herself against his back in fear. "I-If you say so…" she didn't sound very convinced.

"Come on, you can meet her yourself before we discuss this… Sekirei thing," Ryu said as they began walking. "We're not _too _far."

The silver-haired Sekirei barely nodded, as she was still trying to get the image of a Hannya devouring her out of her head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A short while later, at Izumo House<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Asama-san, I'm back!" Ryu called out as he and Shiratori entered the house, although Shiratori was shaking nervously as she gripped the back of his shirt, hiding behind him. "I've brought a guest…"<p>

"H-H-Hi there, Asama-sama…" Shiratori whimpered, still hiding closely behind Ryu.

"Oh, a new guest?" Miya appeared, coming from the kitchen still holding a soup ladle. "That's alright, but why is she hiding behind you?"

Ryu chuckled. "Something about a Hannya here in the North," he informed with an amused grin. "Anything to say for yourself, Asama-san?"

"Ara ara, I have no idea what you're talking about," Miya smiled mysteriously, covering her mouth with a hand.

Shiratori peeked out from behind Ryu, took one look at Miya, and squeaked before ducking back behind him, although her… bulk made it rather pointless.

"Don't worry, I won't turn away any guests from Izumo Inn. My husband wouldn't have done it either," Miya smiled kindly.

"After he mentally fucked with them for a half hour," Ryu commented, suppressing a chuckle. "If you mind, which room will be mine, Tori-san here wanted to speak about a private matter with me."

"Ah. I can set you up in room 201, up on the second floor," Miya nodded understandingly, taking another look at the cowering Sekirei and smiling softly at her. "Tori-san, was it? I'm afraid you will need to be in a separate room from him if you want to stay here as well…"

"I-I'm Shiratori…" the woman relaxed slightly at the friendly gesture, but still kept hiding behind Ryu. "And it-it's fine, so long as I can be with my Ashikabi…"

'_Ashikabi?_' Ryu wondered mentally as he furrowed his brows. "I'm sorry if I sound rude Asama-san, but… I think it's time for me and Tori-san to have the conversation..."

"Very well then, I won't interrupt you. But keep in mind… indecent acts are _forbidden _in Izumo Inn…" Miya smiled again, the shadow falling over her eyes as the accompanying aura of doom appeared.

Shiratori whimpered, burying her face in Ryu's back.

"I understand, Asama-san," Ryu informed sighing. "No need to bully Shiratori with that mask of yours."

Shiratori was more than a little surprised to learn that her Ashikabi was unaffected by the infamous Hannya of the North's aura of doom, but he did seem like a very strong person after all… Once she was sure the coast was clear, she looked out from behind Ryu at Miya, nodding her acceptance of the rules.

Ryu chuckled as Miya huffed at him, but accepted their acceptance. "I'll talk with you later, Asama-san," he informed with a friendly smile. "Come on, Tori-san."

"C-Can you just call me Tori-chan? I-I'm your Sekirei now after all…" Shiratori pouted as they went up the stairs, finally relaxing completely once they were out of sight of the fearsome lavenderette.

Ryu nodded as they came to his assigned room and opened the door for her to enter before him. "What… _are_ Sekirei,and Ashikabi?" he questioned. "And how am I an Ashikabi? And that Light show?"

"It m-might be easier for me to explain if I switch…" Shiratori held out her glasses, even as she looked up at Ryu as if asking for permission. "I… I get very shy and emotional if I don't wear my glasses…"

Ryu nodded. "Like I thought, a personality trigger," he murmured to himself. "Go ahead."

Shiratori nodded, before she put on her glasses and switched once again. Feeling a lot calmer with her glasses on, she continued, "We Sekirei are technically a species of aliens, each boasting a certain kind of… superpower, you might call it. Ashikabi are our destined ones, so to speak. As an Ashikabi, you can bond with Sekirei by kissing them. We call it 'winging' a Sekirei. That's what happened between us earlier."

"What is it that made you choose me?" Ryu questioned, musing over the information. "And how many are there of your kind?"

"We Sekirei can have what we refer to as… a reaction when we get close to certain compatible Ashikabis," Shiratori adjusted her glasses, continuing in a tone that she somehow managed to keep neutral while blushing. "It's usually characterized by an aphrodisiac-like effect that gets stronger as we get closer to our destined Ashikabi. There are 108 Sekirei, but I'm not sure how many of them have already been terminated."

"Terminated?" Ryu questioned. "Someone is hunting you down?"

The silverette hesitated for a moment, before shaking her head. "It's all a part of the Sekirei Plan, created by Minaka Hiroto, the CEO of MBI. It's an ongoing competition, where the Sekirei must fight each other to stay with their Ashikabi."

"Why though? Why fight when all you want is to-" Ryu began before he was cut off by his phone ringing, quickly pulling it out he saw a video call coming in from a blocked number, his instincts telling him to answer it he accepted the call.

"_DUN DUH DA DAAA!_" a white haired man clad in a white business suit with a white _cape _of all things called out. "_Congratulations on obtaining your very own Sekirei and becoming a contestant within the Sekirei Pla-_"

"Who in the _fuck _are you and how in the _hell _did you get this _secured _phone number?" Ryu cut the man off harshly with a glare.

"Well, MBI owns the city after all…" Shiratori pointed out.

"Yeah and this phone number was never registered, and only three people know it," Ryu informed. "So, Minaka Hiroto, how in the _hell _did you get this number?"

"_I will admit, Mr Ryu Hisanaga, you did not make it easy for me to get this number,_" Minaka informed, a wide grin spreading across his face. "_But… with the number of satellites at my command, including ones dedicated to capturing cell signals, so I got your number eventually, and I am calling you, Ryu Hisanaga, retired captain of the JGSDF Special Forces Group to welcome you into the Sekirei plan, which by winging little number 25 over there… have been conscripted into and shall fight and fight and fight some more until ascension for you and your chosen Sekirei is within your grasp._"

"And those of us who _have _no wish for ascension?" Ryu questioned, his eyes and voice hard as he spoke with the chairman.

"_AsI said, Mr Hisanaga, you have been conscripted into this Game of my making,_" Minaka informed. "_Even if you have no wish, others do, and they _will _come after you to defeat your Sekirei..._"

Shiratori stared at the phone stoically. "I'll never allow myself to be defeated," she simply said, before looking at Ryu.

Ryu returned the look for a brief moment. "I have no interest in this 'game' of yours, Minaka," he informed flatly. "And if _anyone _dares to come after me or mine… well… if you have the intelligence you say you do… then what I did in North Korea should give you _plenty _of ideas on what I will do in response."

"_Oohh, frightening..._" Minaka mocked as he let out a dramatic shiver. "_I look forward to seeing you in action, Mr Hisanaga… and please remember, you can't share this information with anyone not involved in the Sekirei plan, or else I'd have to kill you and anyone you've told._"

"Not if I kill you first, psycho," Ryu growled before cutting the call and set down the phone as he took in several calming breaths.

Shiratori couldn't help but start breathing heavily at Ryu's protectiveness, even though she was still wearing her neutral mask. It was then that she _knew _she had chosen correctly - Ryu was indeed her destined Ashikabi. "Ryu-kun, Minaka-san is right. Even if you lay low and try to stay out of the game, there are people who will try to to come after us just to terminate me. And I know there are a few Ashikabi who will do anything just to get an edge in this game…" she explained with a shiver, recalling one of her earlier encounters with one of said Ashikabi.

Ryu reopened his eyes and gave her a soft, sympathetic look. "I have spent much of my life fighting, Shira-chan," he told her in a soft voice. "I have lost many good friends and comrades over the years because of that life of fighting, I… am personally sick of it, make no mistake, should these other Ashikabi come after us, I will use them as an example, but… I guess this is a lot to take in so quickly… so… tell me about yourself, Shira-chan."

"Alright, Ryu-kun," Shiratori replied, a crack of affection leaking through her neutral tone. "I'm the Sekirei of magnetism, so I can magnetize objects to each other so long as I'm touching them, or I can pull them towards me. In combat, I prefer to use any kind of weapon I can make out of nearby steel, but generally I like using coilguns." To illustrate her point, she pointed a finger towards a clock lying on the floor. As soon as her finger started radiating a silvery glow, the clock shot towards her, and she caught it in mid-air with her hand and set it down.

"Impressive," Ryu commented approvingly. "But… I was more of talking about yourself, your likes, dislikes, and the such like."

"E-Eh?" the silverette blinked, her mask breaking for but a moment. She settled back quickly though, and replied, "Well, I like…" She paused and cast a glance at the bag with her manga in it that was lying off to the side, for once unable to give a neutral answer with her mask on. When she realized Ryu was still looking at her expectantly, she coughed and whispered, "... Shoujo manga. I also like eating takoyaki, and spending time with my Ashikabi in general."

Ryu chuckled in response to her embarrassment. "Well, for myself, I enjoy people watching when I can, my favorite food is real _authentic _Ramen, not the instant noodle stuff," he informed with a soft smile, looking as if he was remembering something. "And… I think I will enjoy spending time with you as well."

Shiratori's cheeks coloured again, as she stared at Ryu. With another cough, she forced herself to go on, "And I don't like electronics. Every time I pick one up it simply fails on me…" her shoulders sagged slightly. "I can't even use a simple mobile phone or a computer…"

Ryu hummed in response as he tapped his chin. "Have you ever tried using ones with EMP shielding?" he asked. "I have a friend who can modify electronics to shield them."

Shiratori looked up in surprise. "Really!? So I won't ever have a phone or computer break down on me again!?"

Ryu shrugged in response and held out his phone to her. "Give it a try," he informed. "This one is shielded so..."

"Umm, okay…" she took the phone gingerly as if it were made of glass and looked around it for the power button. After finding it, she pressed it, and blinked once as the screen lit up. "It… it worked!" she gasped.

Ryu smiled at her as she fiddled around with the phone. "I'll have my friend prep and send a phone for you then," he informed. "Anything else, a laptop? Mobile DVD player?"

"A laptop!" she blurted out, before covering her mouth and turning aside to hide her blush. "R-Ryu-kun, can you teach me how to use them too?" she asked, even as she took off her glasses.

Ryu nodded. "Of course I can," he assured. "I'm not the greatest at them, but I do have a fair hand with computers."

Shiratori looked at Ryu with stars dancing in her eyes for several moments. "Yay!" she cheered, before tackling him and almost knocking him to the ground. "Thank you thank you thank you!" she added, before suddenly realizing her exact position on top of him, and colouring a bright red.

Ryu muffled something as his face was buried between the two globes of pillowy flesh that rested on her chest, just as the door slid open.

"Ara ara, Ryu-san, Shiratori-chan…" Miya Asama stood in the doorway, looking on at the scene with a ladylike smile on her face and shadows falling over her eyes. "I believe I specifically mentioned that lewd acts are _forbidden _at Izumo Inn…"

Cue Miya's trademark aura of doom and accompanying Hannya mask appearing over her shoulder.

"HIIIIIIII!" Shiratori screamed as she hurriedly got off Ryu, propped him up and hid behind him.

Ryu deadpanned at Miya with a blank look. "That wasn't what was happening and you _know _it wasn't, Asama-san," Ryu said bluntly.

"It certainly looked like a lewd act to me…" Miya just kept smiling.

Ryu kept staring at her bluntly. "Why do you insist on bullying those who can't stand up to that mask of yours?"

"Ara ara, it's the best way to make sure everyone follows the rules of Izumo Inn," Miya replied.

"I'm starting to wonder if you're repressed or something," Ryu muttered.

"The little birds living here are a handful after all," the landlady just smiled mysteriously.

Ryu sighed in response, shaking his head. "Asama-san, I am quite sure that if 'Hito was here, he'd have taken you to his room and fucked you silly," he grumbled. "So I'm saying this in his stead… get laid."

Miya blinked in surprise at the blunt statement, the momentary lapse in concentration causing her Hannya mask to shatter again. "There is a very good reason for this rule actually. These walls aren't soundproof," she pointed at the traditional Japanese tatami walls lining the room.

"Something the two of you should've thought of when remodeling," Ryu countered with a grin.

Miya actually blushed at that. Having no counter for Ryu, she decided to just beat a hasty tactical retreat. "I suppose I should be finishing up with making dinner at any rate. It'll be ready in about half an hour."

Ryu chuckled in response as Miya fled from the room. "Knowing 'Hito… he _wanted _people to hear..." he muttered to himself before turning to Shiratori. "Are you alright?"

"Yo-You just scared her off…" Shiratori stared wide-eyed at Ryu.

Ryu shrugged. "I know her type, she plays the innocent housewife, but I'm sure she's secretly a wildcat," he informed. "Plus it helps that I developed an immunity to that mask of hers."

"A… wildcat?" Shiratori blinked, not quite getting the innuendo.

"Loud, wild and kinky in bed," Ryu clarified.

Shiratori blinked once, twice, before her cheeks turned bright red again. She spluttered for a moment at the images flying through her head, before she promptly passed out right into Ryu's lap.

Ryu blinked in response. "Wow… talk about innocent..." he muttered, blinking in surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: None of us own Sekirei

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"_Radio/Telephone_"

Chapter Two: Showing who's Boss

**Northern Shinto Teito, Maison Izumo**

Ryu sighed contently as he knelt on the porch of Maison Izumo, looking over the yard as he sipped on some tea. "Mm, I love peaceful moments like this..." he said aloud musingly, even as one of the other house tenants - Uzume, a busty brown haired, brown eyed rambunctious woman who had a habit of wandering around the house either barely clothed, or not at all - ran past him, being chased by what seemed to be a squad of Hannya masks. "So peaceful..."

"Umu," Shiratori nodded as she sat beside him, similarly sipping at some tea. Her glasses were firmly in place as well. "This place does have a nice atmosphere to it."

Uzume's scream of terror rang through the house as a silver haired man with coal black eyes and was wearing a classy white dress shirt with a pair of black dress pants let out a sigh as he deadpanned at the pair. "You call this peaceful?" Kagari, another tenant of the house, asked with a bead of sweat dropping from the back of his head.

"Yup," Ryu agreed instantly. "_Very _peaceful."

"Much better than where I used to live," the silverette sitting beside him agreed too.

"Plus no one is taking potshots at me," Ryu added. "So yeah, this is peaceful."

Kagiri had another bead of sweat drop from his head. "Right..." he said slowly. "I'm… going to work now..."

"See you later," Shiratori said without turning around, sipping at her tea again as she leaned slightly closer to Ryu.

Ryu smiled at her gently, it had been odd for the first few days as he adjusted to having Shiratori in his life, and the new connection between them seemed to give him an… instinctual understanding of how she feels if he concentrated on the odd… sense.

Gently reaching out with his free hand he placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her a bit closer, enjoying the warmth of her body against his.

Shiratori found herself inadvertently blushing, but relaxed into him anyway. Having an Ashikabi was awesome, she decided with a mental fist pump. She didn't even care when he broke through her neutral mask with his casual, everyday actions anymore.

"Is there anything you wanted to do today, Shira-chan?" he asked, using the nickname for her more serious persona.

"It's our turn to do the groceries for today, right?" Shiratori looked at the duty roster taped to the wall in the living area of the inn. "I want to go out with you."

Ryu smiled in response. "Sure, sounds like fun," he agreed as he finished his tea. "Such a nice day for a walk too."

"Umu," his Sekirei nodded, even as her blush increased in intensity slightly. "I'd also like to… get more books," she confessed.

Ryu nodded. "So… did she confess to her crush?" he asked with a small smirk. "Or is that next volume?"

"GAAAAH!" Shiratori jumped hard enough that her glasses flew off, before she scrambled for them, snatched them out of the air and looked at Ryu incredulously. "You… you were watching me read?" she gasped.

Ryu chuckled. "It's just too adorable seeing you get so invested in the story," he informed. "Plus… it's cute how easily flustered you are."

"Mou… don't tease me like that…" Shiratori pouted cutely, taking another sip of her tea before setting her empty cup down and leaning against Ryu, sighing contentedly. "It's just so… romantic… the way the main character tries to set up the situations where he can confess."

Ryu chuckled as he absently stroked her hair as she leant against him. "Almost like you?" he probed teasingly.

Shiratori froze, almost dropping her glasses again. "Th-This is different! Real life is different from manga!" she started making wild gestures in the air.

"Mmmhmm," Ryu hummed in response, a sly smirk on his face. "So all those plans I heard you been whispering to yourself _aren't _based off of those manga of yours?"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Shiratori screamed as she held her head and tried to hide it in her lap.

Ryu sniggered quietly as he gently guided her head into her lap as he comforted her. "Don't worry, I find it endearing," he informed. "So no need to be _too _embarrassed."

The silverette grumbled, but let Ryu pat her head gently even though she was almost sure that Ryu could feel the heat radiating from her flushed cheeks. "It's not funny…" she mumbled into his lap.

"I'm sorry... dear," he said, fighting to keep the smirk off his face.

Shiratori almost passed out right then and there, hearing Ryu call her 'dear'. She settled for releasing bursts of steam from her ears and attempting to hide her face deeper in Ryu's lap. It made little difference though, considering he could see her blush spreading past her neck anyway.

A small chuckle escaped his lips as he stroked her hair. "You're too adorable… Tori-chan," he whispered to her. "Don't ever change, alright?"

"R-Right…" Shiratori sighed, knowing she wasn't going to win against the seasoned soldier she had for her Ashikabi.

"Tori-chan," he whispered, gently turning her head to face him. "Let me make it up to you, with a kiss," he lent in and before she could say anything, pressed his lips against her own.

His Sekirei's eyes widened as she felt power rush through her veins, as her metallic silver Sekirei wings spread out behind her for a moment before fading away. She let out a happy sigh at the feeling, realizing that Ryu had just inadvertently activated her Norito.

"Better?" he asked her quietly as they separated. "Did that make up for the teasing?"

"Umu," Shiratori nodded shyly. "I should probably tell you though… kissing us Sekirei after winging us will… trigger our Norito, and temporarily release our full power."

"Oh?" Ryu asked curiously. "That's interesting… not going to stop me from kissing you though."

"It better not!" Shiratori spoke up loudly, before clapping her hands over her mouth at her outburst and burying her red face in Ryu's shoulder.

Ryu chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her and helped comfort her. "I thought so," he murmured to no one in particular. "Let me know when you're ready, Tori-chan, we do have groceries to pick up."

"I-I'm ready anytime," Shiratori nodded meekly, reaching for her glasses.

**Later, in Shinto Teito**

"Hold still, dammit!" a dark-haired woman with short, dark unkempt hair growled as she jumped off the edge of a building and landed on the next one, chasing after another black-haired woman, all the while brandishing a pair of wicked-looking swords.

The woman with messy, long black hair she was chasing growled in response, two braided locks of hair framing her face as she looked over her shoulder at her pursuer, the tight dark brown tube top she was wearing under a sleeveless black trenchcoat strained against her rather… impressive bust that matched a pair of dark brown tight pants she was wearing.

As the woman landed in her retreat, several spikes of Earth erupted from the ground, heading directly towards her pursuer. "Stay away from me!" she shouted out as she started running again. "I ain't interested in that creep!"

"Don't you dare call Izumi-sama a creep!" her pursuer shouted out, even as she tore through the earth spikes with her swords, barely slowing down. "I'll kill you for that!"

The runner growled as she ran, several walls of dirt sprouting up behind her as she ducked into an alleyway. heading towards the somewhat safer Northern Section of Shinto Teito, true there was the Hannya of the North, but it would solve her short term issue of being pursued. "I gotta find somewhere to hide..." she muttered to herself.

"Is this bitch…?" the pursuer noted the direction her prey was taking and growled, "You're not getting away from me!" she kicked off the roof of the building hard, practically flying towards the other woman at high speed.

The runner growled as she slammed her hands to the ground. "Earth Dragon!" she cried out as the concrete underneath her split open, a large serpentine dragon forming from the dirt and concrete before launching towards the airborne pursuer.

"Cruel Hurricane!" the swordswoman countered, throwing herself into a spin and cutting right through the dragon before landing on the roof behind her prey. "Got you now!" she declared triumphantly.

The runner grinned suddenly before slapping the to alleyway walls on either side. "Crusher Walls!" she shouted as the two walls slammed towards the pursuer, seconds before the runner took off once again.

"Shit," the hunter-turned-sandwich muttered before she dropped her swords and reached out to either side to push against the walls before they could pancake her. "Damn you!" she roared, stuck there until someone else got there to help her out.

"It seems that being winged doesn't increase intelligence capacity," the runner murmured to herself as she merged with a large crowd of people to better hide herself. "Not that I'm complaining, but… how many times will they fall for the trap alleyway?"

Shaking her head she kept walking, getting a few odd stares, both for her beauty, and for the fact she wasn't wearing any shoes of any kind. "Where are you, my Ashikabi?" she whispered, looking up to the sky. "I want to be able to soar free with your love in my heart..."

**With Ryu and Shiratori, same area**

"Atchst!" Ryu shouted out as he cut off his own sneeze. "Whoa, that came out of nowhere..."

"Are you getting a cold, Ryu-kun?" Shiratori asked in a neutral tone, peering up at her Ashikabi's face through her glasses.

Ryu shook his head. "No… I normally have projectile snot when I have a cold," he informed. "Maybe someone's talking about me..."

"P-Projectile snot?" Shiratori backed away from Ryu slightly, staring at his nose as if he was going to launch one at her.

"Like I said, very noticable when I get a cold," he informed bluntly. "And I only get the once a year at most so… no worries."

"Oh," Shiratori sighed in relief, getting closer again. "So long as nothing happens to you…" she said, casting a few looks at a clinic they were just passing by.

Ryu, seeing where she was looking, sighed in response. "I'll give you a warning should I come down with a cold," he promised. "Alright?"

"Umu," Shiratori nodded curtly. "I'll take care of you too if it happens," she had the slightest hint of a blush on her cheeks as she said so.

"I'll be counting on you then, Darling," he said, whispering the last part into her ear.

Shiratori blushed and adjusted her glasses slightly before muttering back, "You tease…"

"Unashamedly," he agreed. "So, what's next?"

"Umm…" the silverette pulled out the shopping list Miya had given them from her cleavage, causing more than a few people to stare incredulously at the casual act. She ignored the looks as she unfolded it. "All that's left are the toiletries."

Ryu nodded in understanding, looking over Shiratori's shoulder at the page. "Simple enough stuff..." he agreed. "At least this time Uzume didn't add in her _personal _requests."

Shiratori just blushed at that, remembering the first, and also the last time she had walked into one of those shadier shops and bought a vibrator, of all things. She silently swore that she'd just force Uzume to get those things herself if they ever ended up on her shopping list ever again.

"I dunno… I saw a few things in there that I think you'd just look… _delectable _in..." Ryu informed with a sly grin, looking at Shiratori from the corner of his eye.

"E-Eh?" his Sekirei looked back at him in confusion, before her cheeks coloured as she recalled exactly what Uzume had bought that time. "Tha-That can't even be called a swimsuit!" she protested, although on the inside she was silently wondering how he would react if he saw her wearing said not-swimsuit. "B-Besides, we have different sizes!"

"What's to stop us from buying something for your ourselves?" Ryu asked, pressing his advantage. "And you could model the different outfits for me..."

Shiratori blinked once, and twice, before her cheeks coloured even redder. The other outfits Uzume had bought were mostly fetish outfits - she definitely did NOT feel like putting on a mecha girl cosplay costume… But if Ryu wanted to see her in one… "Still…" she started imagining herself putting on one of the more… provocative nurse outfits and standing in front of Ryu.

…

"I CAN'T DO IT!" Shiratori yelped, causing a few people to look at her in surprise. She quickly realized so, and covered her face in her hands as if trying to hide from all the gazes. "This is embarrassing… Ryu-kun…" she whimpered.

"I don't know..." Ryu mused, seeing her embarrassment, and remembering her lingering gaze on a certain type of outfit. "I think those Mecha Girl outfits would look great on you..."

Shiratori slowly, mechanically turned to look at Ryu, her face apparently unable to decide whether to turn red or white. "B-But they don't hi-hide anything at a-" she suddenly found herself off balance, and the next thing she knew, she had landed on the pavement right on her nose. "It hurts!" she complained immediately.

Before either could move, however, a second woman collided into Shiratori's legs, sending her flailing overtop of her. An "OH CRAP!" was heard before several people winced at the crashing sounds.

"IT HURTS!" Shiratori complained even louder, rolling around on the ground clutching her leg where the woman had tripped over her.

"Why me!" the second woman cried out painfully as she gripped her forehead where she had hit the pavement. "What have I done to deserve this day?"

Ryu and several onlookers sweatdropped at the sight. "Are you alright, Shira-chan, Miss?" Ryu asked as he stepped forward.

"Owowowow…" Shiratori just kept clutching her leg. "She's strong…" she whimpered, knowing that no ordinary human would have been able to hit her hard enough for her to feel it.

Ryu sighed and looked over to the black haired woman. "Miss, are you alright, you took a pretty hard hit to the head there."

The woman groaned in response. "I've had worse," she informed with a small whine. "But it still _really _hurts."

"Let take a look, you may have a concussion," Ryu said. "I have a first responders ticket if your worried about that."

The woman groaned and brought her hands away as she opened her blue colored eyes and froze at the sight of Ryu, her heat skipping a couple of beats before it pounded against her chest so loudly she was certain the people in China could hear it. "A… ah..." she stuttered out, trying to speak only for her tongue to fail her.

Ryu didn't notice as he carefully inspected the woman's forehead, gently ghosting his fingers over her skin. "No concussion, but you are going to have the badass grandmother of all headaches."

Shiratori managed to get up and limp over to Ryu's side, although she was looking at the girl with a disgruntled look for intruding in her Ryu time. Her reaction to Ryu being in such close proximity was also quite troubling…

"Miss, can you tell me how many finger's I'm holding up?" Ryu asked as he held four of his fingers in front of her. "Miss?"

"My… Ashikabi-sama..." the woman breathed out finally before lunging for Ryu to capture his lips with her own, and _very _nearly succeeding, with only Ryu's reflexes barely managing to 'save' him as he grapped her arm and used a psuedo judo flip to get her onto her stomach with Ryu pressing her arm to her back, pinning her to the ground. "Huh… what… where?" The woman asked in shock as she looked around, seemingly snapping out of a trance.

"Ryu-kun, she's a Sekirei too!" Shiratori instantly caught on. "Unwinged one!" she added as an afterthought.

"Umm… I thought I was already an Ashikabi though?" Ryu asked, looking at Shiratori. "And you're my Sekirei… right?"

"We-Well…" Shiratori froze for a moment, fidgeting shyly. "An Ashikabi can actually have… multiple… Sekirei…" she confessed, not quite liking the idea of sharing Ryu.

"Oh…" Ryu responded, a little wide eyed. "So… you're reacting to me… Miss?"

The woman underneath him blushed a bit as she nodded. "Yes…" she whispered out in a small voice. "And… my name is Enris…"

Ryu nodded. "Right… my name is Ryu, and this is Shiratori…" he informed as he gently let the woman go and stepped back. "Umm… Shira-chan, question, what happens if I _don't _wing her?"

"Um… I hate to say this, but… the more Sekirei you have, Ryu-kun, the better our chances are of getting out of this," Shiratori sighed, giving up. It was an advantage they couldn't afford not to have if they wanted to get through the Sekirei Plan together. She decided she'd just have to suck it up until it was over. "Plus… if you don't wing her now, she might get winged by someone else who might not treat her as well as you do to me…" she blushed.

Enris nodded in agreement. "There's been one guy chasing me…" she whispered fearfully. "Higa Izumi… he's trying to forcefully wing me…"

Ryu took a deep breath and held a hand out to Enris. "It is against my personal code to just leave a woman in distress," he informed. "Do you wish for me to wing you?"

Enris' breath caught as she took his hand, and allowed him to guide her to her feet, nodding dumbly in response. "Yes… my Ashikabi-sama…" she breathed, stepping closer to him. "I want to be winged by you…"

Ryu sighed and looked over to Shiratori. "Shira-chan, your _honest _thoughts on the matter?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Shiratori froze, before sighing - it seemed she'd never get anything past her current Ashikabi. "I wanted to be your only Sekirei… but if we don't get more we won't stand a chance against some of the other Ashikabi who have more than one Sekirei too. I don't like sharing, but I don't have a choice if I want to get through this with you, Ryu-kun."

Ryu nodded before gently pulling Shiratori closer to him. "Just remember," he whispered into her ear. "No matter what happens, you will _always _hold a place in my heart."

"Aa… ah…" the silver-haired Sekirei blushed, snuggling in the crook of his neck and enjoying the moment for a while before looking at the other Sekirei. "Just go wing her already," she smiled up at Ryu.

Ryu smiled and nodded before turning to Enris who was nervously fiddling her hands. "Are you ready, Enris?" he asked softly as he slowly pulled her closer, making her blush increase.

"Yes… my Ashikabi-sama…" she breathed out. "I am ready to be yours… forever and ever."

Ryu nodded before closing the distance and capturing her lips, making her sigh happily as power poured into her, side rock like wings forming behind her as she wrapped her arms around her new Ashikabi. "Sekirei Number 56 hereby swears her love to you, Ashikabi-sama… until the Earth turns to dust and beyond…"

"Welcome to the flock, Enris-chan," Shiratori smiled, her fears eased.

"Thank you… Shiratori-chan," Enris replied, slipping away from Ryu to approach her fellow Sekirei. "I look forward to soaring with our Ashikabi alongside you," she informed before glomping her, their 'assets' pressing up against one another as she hugged the now blushing silverette.

"W-Wait, Enris-chan, this is…" Shiratori gasped at her new comrade's boldness, especially when she started rubbing their breasts together. It was definitely intentional!

Enris giggled in response. "Mmm… but we should be close for Ashikabi-sama's sake, no?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow, a playful smirk playing on her lips.

"Uh, but… hyaaa~" Shiratori moaned when Enris began to fondle her butt. "We-We're in public here!"

Enris giggled again. "All the more fun, isn't it?" Enris asked with a wide grin.

"R-Ryu-kun…" Shiratori looked pleadingly at her Ashikabi for help, shivering at the close contact with Enris.

Ryu was _extremely _tempted to join in the tease, but through a herculean effort managed to stop himself before stopping Enris. "Alright, that's enough for now," he told her with a humorous smile. "You can tease Shira-chan later, for now we have errands to run."

"Thanks, Ryu-kun…" Shiratori sighed in relief, although she jumped when Enris squeezed her butt once again before backing off, leaving her feeling very much violated.

Ryu chuckled. "Now, Enris, you're going to have to try and restrain yourself from doing that _too _often when we get home," he informed her. "The Landlady doesn't like lewd acts performed within her home."

Enris pouted in response but nodded anyways. "So long as I am with you, Ashikabi-sama," she informed, smiling happily as him as she did a little skip and twirl. "Right, Shiratori-chan?"

"Grk," Shiratori backed away slightly from the perverted Sekirei, "Uh… Right…" she whimpered at the thought of being molested in her own room - she was definitely going to have to share with her after all…

"Play nice, Enris-chan," Ryu told her, a playful smirk of his own on his face. "C'mon, let's go get those toiletries before Miya sends out the Search and Rescue."

Ryu's first Sekirei nodded and picked up the groceries she had dropped in the scuffle earlier, walking beside Ryu while trying to keep a safe distance away from Enris. It didn't quite work out.

Enris simply smiled and glomped Ryu's arm, hugging it tightly between her breasts as she walked, shooting victorious looks towards her elder Sekirei.

Shiratori glared at Enris, before shifting the bags to one hand and trying to copy Enris with Ryu's other arm.

Ryu meanwhile simply let out a long suffering sigh as both of his arms were entangled by the two very much voluptuous women, something that was a big no-no to his combat training, but a big yes-yes to his male mind. '_Something tells me, it's all down hill from here,_' he thought with a groan as Enris blew a raspberry at Shiratori.

**Northern Shinto Teito, Maison Izumo**

"We're back!" Ryu called out as the now trio entered the home. "And… sorry to say we have a new tenant."

"Ara ara, so soon?" Miya chuckled as she came out from the living area. "Are you done with the groceries too?"

"We are," Ryu confirmed as he held up the numerous grocery bags they were carrying. "May I introduce Enris, if you don't mind she'll be staying here for a while."

"New tenants are always welcome at Izumo Inn," Miya smiled serenely at the newcomer. "I'm Miya Asama, the landlady here. Nice to meet you, Enris-chan."

"Nice to meet you as well, Asama-san," she returned to the landlady. "Sorry for imposing so suddenly…"

Behind her, Shiratori was trying to decide if she should warn the newcomer about who Miya actually was. On one hand, she wanted to get back at the new member of the flock for hogging Ryu, but on the other hand, she didn't think anyone else had the right to suffer through Miya's Hannya side without warning… wait, that actually sounded like a good idea. Yep, she'd just leave Enris be. After all, she was the one with the higher chance of stepping on the proverbial landmine.

"It's no trouble, Enris-chan. I'd never turn away a visitor," Miya shook her head softly.

"Thank you," Enris said. "I look forward to living here."

"Sorry for springing this on you again Asama-san," Ryu said with an apologetic smile.

"So she will be bunking with Shiratori, correct?" Miya asked, although her tone made it sound more like a declaration than a question. "This place sure is getting full now…"

Ryu chuckled in response. "Well, I'm a fair hand at construction, so if you want to make any additions, let me know," he told her.

"It would be nice to have a new wing… and definitely a bigger kitchen. We do have the room for it," the lavenderette agreed, as she looked out over the grounds of the inn.

Ryu smiled in response. "I'll draw up some rough plans then," he informed with a chuckle. "I'll have them for your approval later."

"Thank you very much, Ryu-san," Miya bowed gracefully, accepting the help. "This poor widow appreciates it."

Ryu nodded in return. "It's the least I can do, Asama-san," he informed. "Plus I can think of worse things to use my pension on."

"I may be able to help with that, Ashikabi-sama," Enris said suddenly. "I can manipulate the earth to my will!"

"A-And I can help set up the wiring!" Shiratori threw in, not wanting to feel left out.

Ryu smiled at the duo. "Thank you," he said to them gratefully, shooting a suspicious look towards Miya before shrugging. "Sorry for any noise that comes as a result in advance,"

"It's fine, so long as the renovations proceed smoothly," Miya smiled.

Ryu nodded. "Shiratori, why don't you show Enris the room you'll be sharing," he said to the silverette. "I'll help Asama-san withthe groceries."

"Grk," Shiratori's face fell as she turned to look at Enris. With a resigned sigh, she nodded and walked upstairs with a noticeable slump, even as a distinctly more chipper Enris followed behind her.

Ryu smiled at the departing pair before assisting Miya with bringing the groceries to the kitchen. "Asama-san..." he started, his voice a careful neutral. "You and 'Hito were apart of this Sekirei thing, weren't you?"

Miya sighed, remembering that Ryu was far too perceptive for his own good. Then again, he did have Special Forces training after all… "Yes, we were. Sekirei number 01, Miya, at your service. Takehito was my adjuster."

Ryu nodded. "I see," he said with a sigh. "I won't pry any further than that, Asama-san, I just want to know where he stood, and you stand, in this 'game' of Minaka's."

Miya gained a stern expression on her face at the mention of the name of the Sekirei Plan's mastermind. "Trust me, Ryu-san, I have no love lost when it comes to that person. Us Sekirei aren't pawns to be used in some stupid game like this. I'd quite happily kill him, but he's also the one currently keeping the international armies away from exploiting the Sekirei."

"International Armies?" Ryu questioned, a furrowed frown on his face. "Miya, tell me everything you know about this, because even if I was deep in Korea at the time, I _would _have heard _something _about that when I had returned."

"The Sekirei Plan started as a plan to protect the sleeping Sekirei on the ship on Kamikura Island. I was the leader of the first generation of the Disciplinary Squad, a group of Sekirei tasked to protect the island," Miya explained with a sad look on her face. "After it was turned into private territory by MBI, an army attacked the island, hoping to gain control over the Sekirei."

Ryu hummed as he frowned in thought, "What was deployed, ground forces, navy? Air Force?" he asked.

"Just a navy and marines," Miya confirmed. "They came in three waves, about 5 destroyers each time."

"Fifteen Destroyers and at least a battalion of Marines, yeah, that definitely would have been been front page for Scuttlebug on _any _base," Ryu muttered. "Asama-san, I'm not sure _who _it was that attacked you and yours, but… a _true _International Army it was not, they couldn't have hid the that many deaths and the destruction of that many Destroyers so completely..."

Miya blinked in surprise. "Really?" she looked at Ryu curiously.

Ryu nodded. "Not going to lie and say that our world is free from corruption, quite the opposite really," he informed. "Grease the right palms and any corporation could have it's own destroyer that's listed as decommissioned and have thirty eyewitnesses confirming that, I'm going to be getting to the bottom of that attack, I can promise you that, Miya-san."

"I… I… Thank you, Ryu-san," Miya smiled softly. "You're too kind…"

Ryu smiled. "If I am now involved in this, Miya-san, than I am going to be fully involved," he informed. "These people are playing a 'game' with lives, however, when lives are on the line, I don't play games, I go to war."

"Ryu-san, I need to tell you something. The Sekirei are all like children to me, so I would like you to avoid killing any of them if possible," Miya said sternly. "I know there are some that are… misguided, but please, don't level 5 any of them."

Ryu nodded. "I shall do my best not to," he informed. "However, there will be times where I cannot allow my finger to hesitate on the trigger, you do understand that, right?"

Miya sighed, but nodded nonetheless. "I understand that there are situations like that. All I ask is that you keep the Sekirei casualties to a minimum.

Ryu nodded. "That I can do," he informed. "Although… Miya-san, what happens to a Sekirei when their Ashikabi is killed?"

"All Sekirei the Ashikabi winged instantly deactivate at a level 1 termination. It is… admittedly the easiest way to disable Sekirei, but with that cost to human life I would not prefer it," Miya explained, frowning at the thought of killing Ashikabi.

"Mm..." Ryu hummed noncommittally in response. "True, it is not a preferable course of action, definitely not one I would have another take…"

Ryu's exact wording wasn't missed by Miya. "Let me rephrase my statement, Ryu-san. Try to keep overall casualties to a minimum. Although I wouldn't mind if you killed Higa Izumi and Hayato Mikogami."

Ryu nodded. "I take it they are less than stellar people?" he questioned with a blank face.

"The worst, from what I've heard from a certain little bird in the inn," Miya nodded, with a barely noticeable look directed at the ceiling.

Ryu nodded. "I would be most grateful if that little bird could pass along any information she could relating to those two," he informed, playing along with her.

"Oh, I'll make sure she does," Miya smiled, with a hint of her trademark aura of doom showing.

Ryu chuckled in response. "Then I will have to apologies in advance again Miya-san," he informed. "I may have to invite some unsavory characters over for on occasion to… obtain certain 'gardening' tools."

"Ara ara, just this once I'll make an exception, Ryu-san," Miya was starting to like Ryu more and more - so far no one other than her dearly deceased husband and him had been able to match her in a battle of words. "Just make sure you help weed the garden as well."

Ryu nodded with a smirk. "Those weeds will never suspect a thing," he informed. "Hmm, that little bird of yours, if she is the type I think she is, have her look into a series of… incidents in North Korea over the last several years, that should tell you just how good at removing 'weeds' I am."

"Oh? It seems I managed to hire myself a good gardener indeed," Miya chuckled. "I look forward to working with you, Ryu-san."

"As do I, Miya-san," he returned with a humorous grin. "If you'll excuse me, I have some calls that need to be made for both… projects."

"I'll leave you to it then," Miya bowed gracefully, even as she turned around to return to the kitchen. "Ara, I suppose it might be a good time to put that shark fin to use…"

**Upstairs, Room 202**

"Listen," Enris said as soon as the door to their now shared room was closed. "I know that you were with Ashikabi-sama for lord knows how long before I showed up… but… I promise, I am _not _trying to take him away from you."

"So what's with all the possessive acts? You were sandwiching his arm in your bosom earlier," Shiratori said in a neutral tone that only made her sound more intimidating, especially when she kept glaring at the black-haired Sekirei.

Enris blushed as she looked away in embarrassment. "I was scared..." she admitted in a small voice. "I had just found my Ashikabi… and was scared I was also not going to be able to be with him…"

Shiratori sighed as she relaxed slightly. "I know the feeling, Enris-chan. I… I was just scared just now too. Especially considering I was the one who reacted to him first…"

Enris nodded slowly. "I'm sorry for the way I acted," she said with an embarrassed flush. "But… it was also just too cute the way you got flustered."

The silverette shot a glare at Enris, even as she wrapped her arms around her breasts protectively. "Don't do that again," she said pointedly.

Enris giggled. "I make no promises," she informed cheekily. "You're just too adorable when embarrassed."

"Grk," Shiratori took one step back when her perverted comrade made groping motions with her hands. "O-Oi, don't do that…" she whimpered.

Enris let out an ominous sounding 'fufufu' as she approached her fellow Sekirei. "Come… Shiratori-chan," she beckoned in a purring invatation. "Let us become close for our Ashikabi-sama's sake."

"G-Go away!" Shiratori retreated until she found herself backed up into a corner of the room, even as she looked fearfully at the perverted Sekirei approaching her.

"Don't deny our connection!" Enris shouted as she leapt at Shiratori, glomping her as she nuzzled their breasts together. "Shi-ra-to-ri-sen-pai," she cooed, pronouncing each syllable clearly.

"Hyaa~" came a strangled moan from the resulting pileup. "St-Stop… don't touch me- hyaan! Don't to-touch me there…"

Enris giggled perversely as she began to press their together, neither of them aware that someone was watching them.

Inside of the Maison Izumo's secret room, surrounded by computers, a woman with red hair pulled into a pair of braids, wearing a pair of large round glasses with the light of the various screens flashing of the lenses. The woman let out a perverted giggle as she watched the ensuing action inside of room 202. "Oohh… this is even better than a soap opera!" she declared happily. "Ufufufufu, a kindred spirit has entered Maison Izumo…"

Shiratori suddenly felt a chill run down her spine, even as she fruitlessly attempted to dodge Enris' roving hands. "H-Hey! D-Don't take my clothes off!" she yelped when she realized exactly what the other Sekirei was trying to do.

Enris let out another perverted giggle. "C'mon Shiratori-chan, show them off a little!" she shouted as they 'tussled'.

"R-Ryu-kun, sa-save me!" Shiratori called out in panic, even as she fought to keep her blouse buttoned.

"What's that?" Ryu asked as he entered the room, took a look at their frozen position before stepping back. "Carry on."

"GYAAAAAH! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HELP ME!" the silver-haired Sekirei struggled even harder to get away.

"Oh, and just a warning, Miya is coming!" Ryu called out to the duo before closing the door.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Shiratori screamed, even as she activated her magnetism powers unintentionally, pulling a clock towards her… and causing it to slam into the back of Enris' head.

"Abuh?" Enris asked as she stumbled, swirls for eyes as she staggered around the room before finally collapsing, unconscious in the middle of it.

"I'm safe!" Shiratori sighed in relief, before remembering that Miya was coming.

In a rush, the silverette adjusted her own clothes to make sure she was presentable, before rushing out of the room, deciding that she needed some fresh air. The next time Enris decided to jump her, she decided that she'd just knock her out again with her magnetism. Why hadn't she thought of it earlier?

"Shiratori-san, Enris-san," Miya called out, seconds before the door opened, only to find Enris out cold on the floor with a lump on her head. "Ara? What happened to Enris-san? And where did Shiratori-san go?"

**END CHAPTER**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: None of us own Sekirei

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"_Radio/Telephone_"

Chapter Three: It's _how_ you play the game

* * *

><p><strong>Maison Izumo, three days later<strong>

* * *

><p>Ryu looked upon the foundation for the addition that he was building for Miya, weeks of work shortened by liberal use of Enris' Earth Manipulation powers, excavating the area for the base of the construction and manipulating the concrete.<p>

Shiratori herself was a large help, using her magnetism to help with the steel frames for the supports.

'_Damn, those two are really helpful,_' Ryu thought as he put on the final touches for the foundation. '_Going to have to clear putting in that hidden bunker with Miya though, it would be helpful to hide the weapons and gear…_'

Ryu sighed as he wiped away a bit of sweat before looking up to the sky, the moon in clear view. "Wait… wasn't it cloudy like… two seconds ago?" he asked aloud before his sharp eyes picked up a speck, that was quickly forming into a pair of people falling from the sky. "What… the… _fuck?_"

Shiratori looked up, blinking when she realized there were two somethings falling towards her. Still slightly distracted by the weight she was carrying with her magnetism, she didn't manage to react in time to the unexpected payloads unceremoniously dumping themselves upon her.

"MUGYAA!" a loud cry rang out, even as the impact of the flying bodies kicked up a massive amount of dust.

"Shiratori!" Ryu shouted out in alarm. "Are you alright?"

"I… I'm okay…" a weak sound came out from the middle of the dust cloud. "More or less…"

"Owowowow," a male voice groaned from the cloud of dust.

"Ah, Minato-san!" a second female voice cried out in a panic.

"G-Get off me!" Shiratori's voice could be heard.

As the dust settled Ryu couldn't help the bead of sweat that dripped from his forehead as he beheld the scene before him, Shiratori was buried underneath a pair of people. one of them was an _extremely _busty girl dressed in what could be only described as a fetish shrine maiden's outfit, currently laying atop of the silver haired magnet user in a 69 position, while another black haired, brown eyed male teen was off to the side. "Huh, didn't know you swung that way, Shira-chan," he knew he should have been a bit more serious, but he couldn't help but tease his Sekirei.

"GYAAAH!" Shiratori's immediate reaction was to throw the other girl off her in panic, even as she scrambled to her feet and shot a pleading look at Ryu. "D-Don't tease me like that!" she complained, her eyes puffy and tearing up slightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Ryu said with a slight chuckle, patting her on the head before giving her forehead a light kiss.

"Mugyuuuu… Reflect it on them!" Shiratori declared firmly while jabbing a finger at his chest, before she blinked, blushed and clapped her hands over her mouth, shocked at what she had just done. "Y-You always tease me later anyway…" she whined, not quite daring to look at her Ashikabi in shame.

Ryu chuckled again before giving her head on final pat and turned to the pair, the girl was fussing over the male who was clutching his knee. "Hey, are you alright there?" he asked as he approached.

"Uh… umm… M-Musubi, you didn't have to jump that hard!" the black-haired teen looked at his companion in slight irritation.

"Sorry, Minato-san," the girl said as she knuckled her own forehead as she stuck out her tongue. "I just wanted to show you how strong I was."

"You could've NOT landed on me on your way down…" Shiratori grumbled, rubbing the back of her head where she had hit the ground.

Ryu chuckled as he looked up as Miya stepped out to see what the fuss was all about. "Ah, hey, Miya-san, seems like we have some visitors," he informed. "Could you please get the first aid kit?"

"Ara? Very well, I'll be right back," Miya bowed slightly as she stepped back into the inn.

"Here," Ryu said, holding his hand out to the male. "Let's get you inside and take a look at your knee."

"R-Right… Thank you…" Minato nodded, letting Ryu help him up before they headed towards the inn as well.

* * *

><p>"There we go," Ryu declared as he placed the bandage over the scraped knee. "You know, you're pretty lucky that the worst you got was a scraped knee from a freefall that high."<p>

"I didn't exactly know she could jump that high either…" Minato sighed, as he tested the knee. "Thank you…"

Ryu nodded. "How are the sweat's fitting?" he asked, the clothing Minato had been wearing had been too torn up to be worn. "Hope they aren't too baggy on you."

"It's okay, at least it'll work until I get my own clothes back," the younger teen nodded. "I'll have to thank your wife later too."

"Wife?" Ryu asked with a surprised look. "Who?"

"The woman with the lavender hair?" Minato blinked in confusion. "She's not your wife?"

Ryu stared at him before laughing. "No, no, Miya was married to my best friend before he passed away in an unfortunate accident," he informed with a sigh. "Still though… did we really seem like that?"

"Umm, just a bit?" Minato wasn't exactly sure how to answer the question. "Sorry I mistook her for your wife."

Ryu waved his hand dismissively. "S'alright," he informed assuringly. "No harm done."

"Mugyuu…" Shiratori suddenly appeared beside Ryu with her glasses off, staring daggers at Minato. "I don't look like his wife?"

"Umm, you kind of give off more of a little sister kind of feel…" Minato replied hurriedly, before realizing he probably should've said something else.

"Li-Little sister!?" Shiratori was more than a little taken aback, even as she turned to look at Ryu with watering eyes. "R-Ryu-kun, he says I look like a little sister kind of character!"

Ryu chuckled in response as he patted her head. "It's because you're just too adorable like this, Tori-chan," he informed with a smile.

"Mugyuuu… Don't tease me!" Shiratori grumbled, but submitted obediently to the head patting anyway. "I want to give off more of a wife kind of feel too…"

Ryu chuckled as he brushed his lips across her cheek. "In time Tori-chan," he told her. "Miya's just a bit more worldly than you are."

"Then… what about Enris-chan?" Shiratori looked off towards the doorway where Enris was apparently trying to eavesdrop and failing at it, considering her large bust was sticking out and ruining her attempt at stealth.

"I think she's in a similar state as you, Tori-chan," Ryu informed assuringly. "You two are still young yet so… don't worry so much about it."

"Mugyuuu… I wanna grow up faster," the silverette grumbled, making gestures in the air indicating the height she wanted to grow to.

Ryu sniggered in response. "All in good time, Tori-chan, trust me, when you get older, you'll be wishing you were younger," he informed with a nostalgic look. "Anyways, Miya should be finished with helping Musubi-san out soon."

"Minato-san, you're a lucky man, you know that?" Shiratori looked at the other male in the room, who had been watching the byplay with a confused look on his face. "To have a girlfriend like that…"

Minato chuckled weakly in response. "Would you believe me if I said she just kinda fell out of the sky?" he said half jokingly.

"Really!? How did she confess to you, then?" Shiratori's inner romantic started showing almost immediately as she began bombarding the guy with questions. "Have you kissed yet? How was it like?"

Minato flushed in response to the bombardment of questions. "We'll… it's all kinda rushed," he admitted. "We actually just met yesterday… and now we're trying to find a room for rent together…"

"So you're living together already!" Shiratori squealed, continuing the interrogation. "So… are you engaged already?"

"Ah, Minato-san!" Musubi called out, now dressed in a simple kimono with a floral design. "Miya-san lent me a kimono, doesn't it look great?"

"Ye… yeah…" Minato agreed in a daze voice.

"At least I'm still bigger," Shiratori smiled happily, even as she looked down at her own chest.

"Of course… _dear,_" Ryu agreed, smirking as he whispered the last part to her.

Shiratori's cheeks turned red, even as she nodded in agreement and leaned against Ryu's arm, pulling it into the cavern between her assets. "I could get used to this," she sighed happily.

"Hey!" Enris shouted out in protest as she suddenly dived in and grabbed onto Ryu's other arm. "No hogging Ashikabi-sama to yourself!"

Shiratori just tightened her grip and stared daggers at the other Sekirei.

"Ara, ara…" Miya began, traces of her aura of doom leaking out. "Ryu-san, you sure are popular…"

Ryu sighed in response as he was tugged from two sides. "And you're repressed," he countered with a slight smirk as Miya stiffened. "Don't you even have a friend that you hide in your sock drawer?"

The only indications that Ryu had hit the nail on the head were a slight reddening of Miya's cheeks and a slight twitching of her eyebrow. "I should probably get back to making dinner," she decided not to press the issue, lest she get verbally outmaneuvered again. "Would you like to join us, Minato-san, Musubi-san?"

"Well, we don't mean to impo-" Minato began, only to be cut off as a massive roar was heard, the source being Musubi's stomach.

"Minato-san..." she moan piteously, her eyes tearing pleadingly towards Minato.

Miya had to repress a chuckle at the blatant betrayal of Musubi's stomach. "I shall take that as a yes, then. Dinner will be ready in a short while, so please, make yourself comfortable in the meantime."

Ryu chuckled with Miya as the lavenderette left the hallway. "Come on, I'll show you to the sitting area," he informed. "Provided these two don't drag me down that is."

"I-I'd never!" Shiratori hurriedly declared, although she didn't let go. She was still staring at Enris as if waiting for her to let go first.

Enris glared back at Shiratori. "I would never make _my_ Ashikabi-sama fall," she returned. "Plus if he did, I could turn the ground to sand!"

"Ah! You're a Sekirei too!" Musubi blinked, before immediately getting into a fighting position. "I'm Sekirei number 88, Musubi, a fist-type!"

The two Sekirei blinked at the third for a moment before a flash of panic flew across their faces. "Wait wait!" Enris shouted, letting go of Ryu to wave her arms maniacally. "No fighting in Maison Izumo unless you want to call upon the Hannya!"

"It's useless!" Musubi kicked off the floor hard enough to splinter it, pretty much flying towards the other two panicking Sekirei.

… only to get rapped on the head with a soup ladle mid-jump, causing her to stumble and fall.

"Musubi-san… fighting in Izumo Inn is prohibited," Miya appeared out of nowhere, with her trademarked aura of doom and accompanying Hannya mask floating over her shoulder.

"HYAAA!" Enris and Shiratori squealed out in terror as they ducked behind the bemused Ryu who was watching the scene unfold in front of him. "The Hannya..." Enris whimpered. "The Hannya comes for my soul…"

"Anything but that… anything but that!" Shiratori shivered, hugging Ryu's arm for comfort.

"I think that's enough now, Miya-san," Ryu said, chuckling at the reactions of his Sekirei, and the now cowering Minato and Musubi. "Do you need help with dinner?"

"It would be nice, but I'd rather not have you track dirt and leave stains all over the kitchen if possible, Ryu-san," Miya chuckled, looking over Ryu's state of cleanliness… or rather dirtiness. "Would Shiratori-san and Enris-san like to help instead?"

"Of… of course… Miya-sama," Enris agreed hesitantly, her eyes darting around, trying to see if the Hannya was only hiding.

"Ye-Yeah, I'll help too, Miya-sama," Shiratori nodded, putting on her glasses to try and calm herself down. It barely worked - she still had to hold on to Ryu's shoulder for comfort, and her hand was trembling quite noticeably.

"I'll leave you three to it then," Ryu informed with a chuckle as he stepped towards the bath. "Call me when dinner is ready please."

"Umu!" the silverette quickly nodded, even as she headed for the kitchen.

"You can count on me, Ashikabi-sama!" Enris shouted as she followed.

With a small sigh Ryu turned to the pair. "Make yourselves at home, now if you'll excuse me, I need to clean myself up," he informed before heading to the bath, stopping only briefly to pick up a tablet computer.

* * *

><p>Once he had scrubbed himself clean, he laid back in the bathtub, letting out a content sigh before picking up the tablet and flicking it on he pulled up the files that Miya's 'little bird' - they had even used the email account that he communicated them with - had sent him on the two Ashikabi that Miya had told him about.<p>

"From the looks of it, Higa is the Priority Target," he muttered to himself as he looked at the file. "Blackmail, extortion, threats, kidnapping, well now… don't you have a naughty laundry list… hmm… this would be good as a mutually assured destruction tool."

"Now Mikogami… is a bit of a different story…" he mused. "He sees this all as a game… but his disregard for the Sekirei's wishes, I can see why Miya's pissed off with him… although… the real trouble with him is Mutsu… going to need to ask Miya about him…"

A small ding sounded from his tablet as an email came in from one of his many contacts. "Ah… he's got the rifle I wanted… too bad I couldn't get that American Modular Sniper Rifle, but the Longbow T-76 will get the job done… going to also have to set up surveillance… now where can I get some good long ranged spy cameras…"

"Ryu-kun, dinner is done!" Shiratori's voice came from outside the bathroom, even as she switched to a shyer tone to say, "I-I laid out your clothes and a towel for you outside too!"

"Thank you Shira-chan," Ryu called out as he stood up. "I'll be there soon."

Drying off Ryu stepped out of the bath and entered into the small dressing area to pull on the jeans and shirt Shiratori had brought for him and headed towards the dining room. "Smells great," he announced as he stepped into the room. "Thanks for the food."

"Ah, over here, Ryu-kun!" Shiratori patted the floor between her and Enris, all the while shooting a glare out the corner of her eye at the flirty Sekirei.

Ryu chuckled as he sat down between them, Enris automatically scooting closer to him. "Ah, right, Miya-san," Ryu called out as Shiratori mimicked Enris' maneuver. "About the construction, I was wondering if you wanted to make an underground storage area?"

"Ara? What are you intending to use it for?" Miya blinked, pausing with her chopsticks halfway to her mouth to look at Ryu in confusion.

"It's mostly related to the matter we had discussed the other day," he informed, being mindful of Minato and Musubi's presence. "It's best if the tools that I need aren't lying around where anyone could get to them and hurt themselves."

"Ah! I see. In that case, please go ahead," Miya nodded gracefully. "I would very much love to see it when it's done, too."

Ryu nodded in understanding. "Of course," he agreed. "Don't worry though, I'll be focusing my efforts on the new wing."

"Of course, Ryu-san," Miya nodded, looking towards the area where the new wing was being built. "The inn is starting to get full all of a sudden, isn't it?" she chuckled.

Ryu smirked in response. "And you love it, don't you, Miya-san," he pointed out with a chuckle.

"Of course," Miya smiled. "I don't mind the extra life it breathes into the inn. My husband would have loved it."

Ryu nodded. "That he would, that he would," he agreed. "Although… he was always been crappy at Handyman work."

"I suppose he always looked to you for help with those things then?" Miya chuckled in a ladylike manner, covering her mouth with a hand. "Ara, ara, it seems I won't have to look far to have anything broken repaired anymore."

Ryu chuckled. "He was the brains, I was a mix, and another friend, Seo, was the brawn," he said, a reminiscent smile on his face. "So, just let me know what needs to be fixed."

The air around Miya suddenly cooled slightly, even as her aura of doom began to leak out. "Ara, ara, that useless freeloader was the brawn?" she smiled ominously, her hair casting a shadow over her eyes. "I suppose he isn't good for anything other than that, after all…"

"Oh, I take it you met him then?" Ryu asked with a small smirk. "While he is a brawny idiot, he at least has street smarts."

"Well, that useless trash does comes here to freeload often," Miya kept her smile going, while her aura of doom continued leaking out in larger amounts, causing the other people in the room aside from Ryu to start trembling in fear.

"Oh?" Ryu asked with an almost decidedly feral grin. "So he owes you then… I can put him to work for you if you want… for both the construction and the… matter… we discussed."

"That would be a very big help, Ryu-san…" Miya's wide smile ran in direct contrast to the Hannya mask that was starting to form over her shoulder, even as she continued plotting with the former soldier. "That trash needs to learn some manners after all…"

"Of course, one must alway be polite and courteous to those feeding you," Ryu agreed with a smirk, a pair of golden draconic eyes appearing behind him.

Shiratori stared agape at the scene unfolding before her. "Ryu-kun and Miya-sama are scary," she whimpered.

"He… he can do it too?" Enris stuttered out. "Why god? Why?"

"Another one?" Kagari asked, his chopsticks falling from loose fingers. "How is it possible that there is another one?"

Uzume scampered back from the table, pressing her back to the wall as she stared. "Oh god, I'm going to die from a heart attack from fear from these two!"

"A-At least he's not using it on us," Shiratori whispered. She didn't want to think of how it would feel if the two of them combined forces and used their respective… things on them.

Enris nodded empathetically in agreement, staring at the scene in fear. "I feel sorry for the one they're talking about," she whispered back.

"So do I." For once, Shiratori found herself agreeing with her perverted fellow Sekirei.

Minato swallowed as he mustered up the courage he had within him. "Ah, Asama-san?" he ventured out hesitantly.

"Yes, Minato-san?" Miya turned to look at Minato, the Hannya mask behind her and accompanying aura of doom disappearing almost instantly.

Minato swallowed as the two apparitions disappeared. "Well… I heard from Ryu-san that this was a boarding house… umm… do you have any rooms available for rent?" he asked hopefully.

"Well, we're a little full at the moment, but you do seem to be in a bit of trouble…" Miya said thoughtfully. With Ryu taking one room, Enris and Shiratori sharing another, Uzume having her own room and the last remaining hidden one occupied by a certain little bird, there was no space for them.

"Well… if Minato-san doesn't mind, I can share a room with him for the time being, and I'm sure Shira-chan and Enris-chan wouldn't mind sharing with Musubi-san," Ryu offered. "At least until the new wing is finished."

"So long as she doesn't try to kill us," Shiratori looked at Musubi a little fearfully.

Enris nodded in agreement, eying the brunette who tilted her head in confusion. "Yeah," she piped in. "I don't wanna leave my Ashikabi."

"You could always get them to help build the new wing as well, Ryu-san," Miya suggested nonchalantly as she continued savouring their dinner.

Ryu nodded in agreement. "I may just do that," he agreed. "I hope you two are ready to work hard."

"Well, they did sort of ruin a bit of our progress just now…" Shiratori looked back outside, where the impact from the flying duo had thrown dirt all over the construction area and actually destroyed a steel beam.

Ryu shrugged. "It won't take too long to fix," he informed. "But… Enris, Shira-chan, you're going to have to work unsupervised tomorrow, I have an errand I need to run."

"Eh? You're leaving me alone with this… this… pervert?" Shiratori's face visibly fell, before she turned to look at Enris slowly.

"Ashikabi-sama, don't leave me alone with the stick in the mud~!" Enris whined as she pressed herself against Ryu who sighed.

"Sorry you guys, but it's an unavoidable one," he informed. "And unfortunately, it will take all day… I may even be home late, depending on how things go."

"Grk," Shiratori made a strangled sound, as she slumped. "Ecchi-san, I'm knocking you out again if you try anything funny," she threatened, thinking back on the emergency she had narrowly avoided earlier that week.

Enris returned the look. "I'll bury you up to your neck if _you _try anything, stick-in-the-mud-san."

The silverette huffed and folded her arms across her chest. "Like I would! You're the one who started it in the first place!"

"Don't think I don't know what kind of closet pervert _you_ are!" Enris accused. "Those manga you read are only a step away from pornos!"

Shiratori jumped at the mention of her precious manga, but quickly rallied in defense of her chastity. "One step away is only one step away! You're the one that tried to undress me that day in our room!"

"Only in the interest of becoming closer for our Ashikabi-sama!" Enris returned hotly.

"Can't you think of anything that doesn't involve ecchi stuff?" the silver-haired Sekirei grumbled. "I'd rather keep my chastity until it's really time!"

"Whoever said I'd take you chastity before Ashikabi-sama could!" Enris shouted out, actually sounding affronted by that. "I only wished for a little skinship between us!"

"I-I'm saving it for Ryu-kun!" Shiratori blurted out, before she clapped her hands over her mouth and turned to look at Ryu nervously.

Ryu rose an eyebrow with a slight smirk on his face as he looked over to Shiratori. "Oh?" he asked.

"Uh… ah…" the silverette slowly backed away, looking around wide-eyed at the other people sitting at the table. "T-T-THANK YOU FOR THE MEAL!" she got up and hurriedly made her escape fast enough to kick up dust clouds along her trail.

Ryu chuckled lightly as he shook his head. "How about I show you where the room we'll be sharing is, Minato-san," he offered to the other Ashikabi.

"Ah, right, that sounds like a good idea," Minato agreed. "Please don't cause any trouble, okay, Musubi-san."

"I won't!" Musubi nodded, having seen the horror Miya could unleash.

"I'll show you our room," Enris told the brunette. "And see if we can make some room for you."

* * *

><p><strong>The next Day, Shinto Teito<strong>

* * *

><p>Ryu frowned as he brought the binoculars up to his eyes and scanned the building that he was standing across from, standing on the roof of another building studying the layout of the building. "So, his office is on the top floor…" he muttered to himself as he took down some notes. "Leaves from the front entrance to a waiting armored car, rotating security schedule, personal guards have been with company for minimum of five years."<p>

He chuckled slightly as he reviewed the information that Miya's 'little bird' had sent him, and he had spent most of the day confirming for certainty. "Good to have a reliable source of intel," he muttered to himself before moving to his nearby duffel bag where he pulled out a small, but powerful, video camera linked to his tablet via secured wireless connection. "And final camera is setup, a few days studying patterns and then I need to find a sniper's nest to set up in as well…"

He sighed as he finished setting up the camera and draped a gravel camo'd tarp overtop of the camera to hide it better from satellite scans and any possible any flyovers. Checking his watch Ryu sighed. "Dammit, Dragovich," he muttered. "Guess MBI's net is tighter than I thought… hmm…" he pulled out his phone and brought up his call history to the number that Minaka had called him from. "I wonder…" he murmured before coming to a decision and hitting the call back icon he held his breath as the phone rang.

"_Yes, yes, this is Minaka Hiroto speaking! I have to say, most people never call me right back!"_ Minaka's unusually chipper voice came through after the third ring. _"So what do you need, former JGSDF Special Forces-san?"_

"Well, MBI President-san, I have an offer for you," Ryu stated in a bored tone. "From my understanding the CEO of your rival company is participating in this little game of yours, how would you like to see him… no longer here…"

"_Oho? While I must admit the idea sounds appealing, I must put my… bias aside as a Game Master, you see... "_ Minaka replied with a tone of interest.

"Then perhaps it would be best to say I call as… a solver of problems, if you will," he informed. "And the problem of the time being a certain player's… _disrespect _towards common player courtesy - after all, boot did instill a certain respect toward common courtesy that could be supplemented in this situation I am apart of, and I find his way of playing the game… offensive and unfair and simply seek to… even the scales."

"_True, that certain player does have a healthy disrespect for the rules of the game…"_ Minaka mused. _"And people who don't respect the rules must be punished. When you put it that way, your offer does sound more… tempting."_

Ryu smirked slightly before continuing on. "Now… I have my ways of ensuring that the proper justice is meted out, no need to go complaining to the Game Master over every little infraction after all," he said in a dismissive fashion. "However, when some of my… _compatriots _sought to bring me the tools I need to make use of my skills, they were turned away by the, honestly rather rude security force you have set up at the entrances of the city."

"_Ah, I see the problem. Very well, let us make this game more interesting! I shall allow it!" _Minaka pompously declared.

Ryu smirked in response. "I humbly thank you, almighty Gamemaster," Ryu replied, with some not so subtle sarcasm. "I wish you a good day."

Hanging up Ryu quickly sent a message off to his 'compatriots' informing them that they should be able to get through the checkpoints now and began to head towards the roof access. "Time to head home I suppose..." he murmured. "Hopefully Shira-chan and Enris-chan didn't do any irreversible damage to the foundation."

* * *

><p><strong>Maison Izumo<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ummmm... it's supposed to look like that right?" Enris questioned as she and Shiratori looked at the metal framing they had just put up.<p>

"I… think so," Shiratori muttered, holding up the blueprint Ryu had given them. "Well, some of the frames are a _liiiiiittle _off centre and tilted, but it looks just about okay to me."

Enris looked at the silverette before looking back at the frame, that was sitting at a forty-five degree angle from the ground. "How did he make it look so _easy_?"

"Umm, I wish I knew," the silverette shrugged.

Enris groaned as she slumped. "And here I was hoping to impress Ashikabi-sama…" she muttered dejectedly.

"We could always try to fix it," Shiratori suggested, even as she stared intently at the frame.

Enris looked at the frame carefully. "Umm… how?" she asked nervously.

Shiratori simply walked over in front of the frame and carefully applied her magnetic powers to the top of the frame, pulling it towards her. The only problem was that the frame had been stuck in the ground so hard, she had bent it instead.

A slow clapping sounded behind her as Enris clapped mockingly. "Congratulations, hurray for you," she announced blandly. "Good Job from you."

"W-Wait, I can fix this!" a panicking Shiratori hurried over to the other side and pulled from there, only succeeding in making a S-shaped curve in the frame. "Ah."

"I think it would be best if we waited for Ashikabi-sama to return before you destroy anything else," Enris commented blandly.

"Y-You didn't have to pack the earth around the frames that hard…" Shiratori whined, even as she dropped to her knees staring at the ruined frame.

"I had to, Ashikabi-sama said he needed the earth hard so that we could pour Cement later," Enris countered. "But… maybe we should have taken Minato-san's offer for help…"

Shiratori sighed and looked back at the blueprints. "By the way, do you have any idea which way is up and which way is down on this thing?" she circled the piece of blue paper lying on the table, studying it like a hawk before sagging slightly. "I can't make head or tails of it."

Enris looked at the plans for a second before her eyes began to swirl. "Nope..." she groaned. "Not even close…"

"Maybe we should pull this one out before Ryu-kun comes back and sees it?" the silverette looked back towards the S-shaped frame stuck in the ground.

"I think you're right," Enris agreed. "Here, let me loosen the ground…" she closed her eyes for a second before slamming her bare foot onto the ground, a slight ripple heading to the warped frame. "Now try."

Shiratori nodded, even as she reached her hand out towards the frame. After 'locking on' to it in her mind's eye, she clenched her fist and pulled with her hand, the frame mirroring her gesture and pulling out of the ground. The silver-haired Sekirei immediately relaxed her hand before the frame could fly towards her, so it just ended up resting on the ground.

"Well, at least we didn't fuck anything else up," Enris commented looking around. "Hopefully Ashikabi-sama won't be _too _upset with us… although I wouldn't mind if he 'punished' me…"

Shiratori felt a bead of cold sweat roll down her brow. "Only you, Ecchi-san, only you," she shook her head in exasperation as she sat down on the patio of the inn, fanning herself.

"Oh? An Ecchi am I?" Enris asked. "And what would that make you? With that little mecha number you have hidden?"

Shiratori was silent for a moment, before her face turned red. "Never speak of it again and I'll share it with you," she let out a disgruntled sigh at the thought of sharing said costume with Enris, but sucked it up anyway in the hopes of finally getting her off her case.

Enris grinned in response. "How about you tell me where you bought it then we can call it even," she countered. "I don't think I can pull off mecha girls."

"Deal!" Shiratori nodded happily.

"I'm home," Ryu called out as he walked into the perimeter of Maison Izumo.

"Ryu-kun!" the silverette cried out even more happily as she launched herself at Ryu and latched onto his arm. "How was your trip?" she asked excitedly, more because he was back than anything.

"Got things done, met some people, got a gun," Ryu said with a humorous smile. "You know, same old, same old."

"Eh? Wouldn't the guns be stopped by MBI security?" Shiratori tilted her head aside in confusion, even as Enris made her way to their Ashikabi.

"It was a joke, Shira-chan," Ryu said with a chuckle. "You know, haha joke?"

"Huh?" Shiratori blinked, but before she could inquire any further she was practically bowled over by an equally ecstatic Enris seeking skinship with their Ashikabi.

"I've missed you, Ashikabi-sama!" She cried out as she planted his head in between her breasts. "All I had for company was that stick in the mud Shiratori, we should run away to a Love Hotel together and get away from her!"

"Oi! That was mean!" Shiratori growled as she climbed to her feet.

Enris stuck her tongue out at Shiratori. "It's not my fault that Ashikabi-sama likes me more than you!" she shouted teasingly.

"That's not true!" Shiratori bristled in annoyance. "Ryu-kun likes us equally as much!"

A muffled noise was heard from the chasm that was Enris' cleavage. "See, Ashikabi-sama agrees with me!" Enris commented.

"Let Ryu-kun breathe first!" the silverette rushed over and pulled Ryu out of Enris' grasp hurriedly, noticing that he was starting to turn slightly blue.

Ryu sucked in a huge breath of air as he tried to recover. "Never before have I felt such heaven and such hell since boot when sarge ate a roast beef dinner in front of us after a week of only bread and water..." he gasped out.

"W-Well… you like us equally, right, Ryu-kun?" Shiratori asked, squirming slightly and rubbing her hips together nervously, waiting for his answer.

Ryu reached up and patted Shiratori's head in assurance. "No worries there," he assured her. "You both are important to me."

"Umu!" Shiratori agreed full-heartedly, all the while snuggling into Ryu's side and not-so-innocently brushing her breasts against his side.

"So, how was you guy's day?" Ryu asked as he patted Shiratori's head.

"W-Well…" Shiratori stuttered slightly, inadvertently casting a glare in the direction of the deformed steel frame lying on the ground that alerted Ryu as to the cause of her discomfort.

"Ah," Ryu said simply as he looked at the damage. "Eh, it's fixable."

The silverette heaved a sigh of relief. "Aside from that, there's nothing much to say… Thankfully Musubi-san learnt her lesson and isn't starting anything in the inn now. Minato-san is settling in well too."

Ryu nodded. "Good to hear," he said as he smiled at the two of them. "Thank you two for working so hard."

"I-It's nothing, Ryu-kun," Shiratori's mask settled a little more, as she inclined her head towards him. "It'll be nice to have rooms of our own once this is done."

Enris nodded in agreement. "We will always be happy to help you, Ashikabi-sama!"

Ryu smiled at the two of them before placing a gentle kiss on their foreheads. "Why don't you two go have a bath," he told them.

Shiratori looked over herself for a moment and winced when she realized she had been sweating a lot more than she had expected due to their work. Her damp clothes were stuck to her like a second skin, and her lack of a bra didn't exactly help matters. "Uh… yeah, sounds like a good idea," she nodded with a blush colouring her cheeks slightly.

Enris also winced as she realized her own particular sweat stink… although she didn't mind the second skin clothing. "Mm, does Ashikabi-sama love seeing his Sekirei all hot and bothered?" she asked sultrily.

Ryu let out a tired sigh. "Enris… go take a bath," he ordered sternly getting a pout from the earth user.

"I'll wait for her to get out first," Shiratori hurriedly said, not wanting to end up being molested in the bathtub by being in it at the same time as the other, more perverted Sekirei.

"You too, Shira-chan," Ryu said firmly. "I was trying to be polite, but you both stink."

Shiratori visibly sank at the firm stance Ryu was taking as she cast a look of dread at the flirty Sekirei, who simply blew a raspberry back at her. "Alright…" she whimpered, a defeated look on her face.

"And Enris-chan, behave yourself," Ryu added as they walked away. "Or I'll have Miya-san take her baths with you two to keep you in line."

Enris shuddered in response, glaring at Shiratori who had a triumphant look on her face. "Alright, Ashikabi-sama..." she agreed reluctantly.

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER<strong>


End file.
